


A Presidential Bed

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate conversations about Laura's sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Presidential Bed

“Madame President?”

“Commander Adama, what can I do for you?”

“I found a king size bed for you.”

“Where?”

“A couple was kind enough to offer it for their President.”

“I can’t take it.”

“What?”

“I won’t deprive a young couple of their bed.”

“But you’re --” Billy interjected. 

“That’s enough, Billy,” Laura said.

Commander Adama had no idea what Billy was going to say, but it was clear they were in agreement on the issue of the bed. “You deserve more than a makeshift cot,” he said.

“I also deserved not to have my home planet nuked. Let’s not start listing what I do and do not deserve, what any of us deserve.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Tell the couple to start a family on that bed; that can be their gift to me.”

“We gotta start having babies.”

“That’s right. Thank you. That is all.”

Commander Adama left the President’s office with a funny smile on his face he couldn’t explain.

Billy, who was unused to his boss snapping at him, knew he needed to tread lightly. It was one of those times when he wished he knew more about women. “I’m sorry, Madame President. I almost slipped.”

“I know. It’s okay. I know you meant well.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Remember that bed?”

“The one you and Billy tried to give me?”

“Yeah. It’s in Baltar’s quarters now.”

“You mean Mr. President.”

“Not mine.”

“I’m sure that couple was happy to give it to the President who brought them to their new home.”

“Maybe so.”

“That was nice what you and Billy tried to do.”

“If I knew you were sick, I would have pushed harder.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered.”

“I guess not. I think that’s when I--”

“When you?”

“Never mind. It’s not important.”

“Me too.”

\------------------------------------------------

“What ya do with the bed?”

“I had to destroy it. All the disinfectant in the worlds, wouldn’t be enough.”

“The family?”

“Didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

“Back to the cot for you?”

“Yup.”

“You know you’re always welcome in one of my beds.”

“Hmm. Didn’t you know, being the President is a 24/7 job? I’ll sleep on my cot and like it.”


End file.
